Generally, conventional automated cartridge systems (ACS) allow multiple users in a data processing system common access to multiple data storage subsystems. However, due to the operational nature of the data storage subsystems, conventional ACS arrangements can only provide such common access via a serial access data control.
More specifically, whenever a user is performing a task which may require need of a storage/tape device, the user sends a request to a host computer control system. Upon receipt of such a request, the operating system must grab the storage device and allocate the device to the requesting user for the duration of the entire task irrespective of the amount of use actually made by the user.
Because such user monopolization denies allocation requests from other users while a resource is already allocated, storage device allocation and use in conventional ACS arrangements is highly inefficient. This in turn significantly lowers throughput capability of systems which may otherwise be capable of high speed processing.